A Ruthless warlock
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Takamiya Honoka, someone who is considered to be normal by public eyes. But in secret, he is more then just normal. He is gifted with abilities that even he does not know what it is. but it's because of those abilities, he wanted by not just the enemy, but by unknown allies. With Kagari Ayaka by his side, what can he accomplish. Takamiya x Kagari (Yandere Kagari)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic that I thought up of. I have also noticed that there is very little witchcraft works fanfictions, so this idea of a fanfiction came in my head a while ago.**

 **so basically, I wanted to retell the series from my point of view and make some changes of my to own to this series. The chapters may be long or short, so bear with me in this Fanfic.**

 **SO ENJOY :)**

* * *

A field of fire, blazing at a fast pace. In that fire was a shadow and from the looks of it, the shadow looked like a woman wearing some type of outfit.

 _'I don't understand how or why I ended up like this. Among the many things I could or couldn't understand, there was one thing that was certain: it was she who had stayed by my side. No matter what I did or what I ask, she helped me no matter what. No matter how I acted, she stayed by my side. No matter who I hurt, destroyed, cut, kill, detonated, burned, scorched, incinerated, sliced, bombed, torn apart, she would support me no matter what. No matter how much blood I spilled, she still cares for me. She's... a classmate of mine. But to me, she was more important than that. She was... MY ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS_.'

* * *

(scene change: Dark alley)

"G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" A 16-year-old high school boy was screaming in fear. The boy had tears flowing down his cheeks. "P-P-Please, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the boy started to crawl away, trying to get away from the person who was walking slowly after him. "I-I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The boy suddenly got to his feet and started running.

The boy kept running, not looking back in hope that he got away from the killer who blew up his friends. That's right, blew them up. Before the boy was in this situation, he was just hanging out with his friends. Talking about certain meaningless things until his friends blew up very suddenly. After his friends blew up, what he saw freaked him out. There were no organs or blood spilled, no body parts were flying, there was no damage to the surrounding walls. His friend was blown to smithereens like they just disappeared. When surviving boy saw that explosion happening, he screamed in terror and land on his butt. Just as he was about to scream again, he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Without hesitation, the boy started to move away from those footsteps, which lead him to the situation he is in now.

Then suddenly ***SLICE***

Both of boy's legs were cut clean off his body by a red and black blade of wind.

"AAAH, MY LEGS!" the boy fell straight to the ground and started to clutch both the stubs that were his legs, trying to stop the blood from coming out. Crying in pain, the boy couldn't handle with what he was going through.

 ***GRAB***

The legless boy suddenly had his hair being grabbed by a hand.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" The legless boy screamed

Suddenly, a red and black flame started to come out of the hand and started to burn the head if the legless boy.

"WWWWHYYY!" screamed the legless boy as he felt an intense heat.

Then the boy had got a good glance of the person who was doing this to him.

He has a slender build and seemed lacks muscles. He has brownish yellow eyes and short black hair. he wore a school uniform that consists of white shirts with a blue tie and black trousers.

"PLEASE DO- ***BOOM*"**

The legless boy was blown to smithereens. As the smoke cleared, the boy was not there anymore.

The person who just killed the legless boy looked at his watch.

" ***SIGH*** looks like I still have time to make to the bus." unknown to the killer, he was being watched... POSSESSIVELY.

* * *

(scene change: sidewalk)

"Awwwwww" the killer started to yawn in boredom as he was walking to the bus stop.

"My name's Takamiya Honoka. I'm just an average high school student. Well, average doesn't count for what I just did. For as long as I can remember, I could always do things like summoning fire, using the wind or create a special type of bombs that only I can see. When I first learned of these powers, I didn't use them for the good of society or bring destruction to those around me. Those ideals and methods just too boring for me. I use my power for my own reasons and benefits that could help me in the long end. Such as taking snacks from shops, blowing up hills for the fun of it, or slashing, burning, and exploding people to calm my bloodlust and my unbridled need to kill. But today, I thought I could go through a normal day without problems until."

All the girls started screaming loudly and rushed to the front of the bus.

' _Today again_? What a pain in the ass.' groaned Takamiya. ' _It's always been like this when I'm going to school with Kagari...'_

As all the girls huddled to the front of the bus, a tall figure appeared. It appeared to be a beautiful full woman.

As she walking through the crowd, the girls around her started to scream out hime-sama in appreciation and joy and started to blush. How disgusting.

' _Buses she takes are always crowded like this. It's normal for us to be packed like sardines on my daily commutes to school._ '

Takamiya was trying to push off the girls that were crowded on him until one of unintentionally elbowed him in the face.

 _'Damn it, and I can't use my abilities in public_!'

' _one day, these fucking bitches are going pay to for this annoying bullshit!'_ Thought Takamiya in anger.

* * *

(scene change: Inside the school: shoe lockers)

Kagari Ayaka is the princess at the Tougetsu academy, a title given to who is considered the best student in the school. She has green eyes and long black hair. Her most obvious traits are her large bust and her great height, towering over nearly everyone. She is extremely stoic, her expression almost never changing and she's never been shown smiling. Typically she doesn't even react to people or talk, ignoring even her fan club who is around her daily. She wears a school uniform that is consisting of a white blouse with a blue tie and a green vest and skirt which covers her upper thigh.

"If I recall, kagari is the daughter of the board chairman. Why can't she just come to school by car or have a limo driver drop her off?" wondered Takamiya. "Sometimes I'll never be able to understand what rich people think." Takamiya walks off, scratching his head in annoyance.

Unknown to Takamiya, he was being followed by someone else. When that person got to the academy, she looked to Takamiya shoe locker.

"I've found you."

* * *

(scene change: classroom)

As usual, Kagari is surrounded by her annoying and adoring fans.

' _At times I would get a few glances at Kagari whenever I get the chance. Either_ _if it's on the bus, whenever everyone leaves school, and even now as she is sitting right next to me_.' Takamiya glance at her again. ' _But no matter I see her, I get this weird feeling that I knew her from before. Like she's very important to me and that I don't want to lose her, EVER. But every time I look at her, she tends to look at me for an instant. The way she looks at me always gives me a weird chill down my spine because she tends to look at me with both a possessive and obsession stare at the same time with emotionless eyes. But that's how things are between us.'_

As Takamiya was packing up his stuff he accidentally knocked his eraser off his desk. Noticing his eraser, Takamiya Reached out to pick it up. But a different pick it up before him. Looking up he saw that Kagari picked it up for him and held her hand out for him to take it.

"Oh, thanks." Takamiya took the eraser. As he took the eraser, he looked at Kagari's face and saw those same emotionless green eyes with a look of Possession and obsession.

Takamiya body stiffens immediately.

' _Whoa, a chill just went down my spine again._

That Kagari looked away from him and her fangirls were resume to their useless talking.

* * *

(scene change: back of the school)

"Gah!"

Takamiya suddenly hit the ground.

On the ground, Takamiya looked up to that several shadowy figures were standing over him. Most of them were females and one male.

"You're quite the cheeky one. You dropped an eraser and made the princess pick it up just because she happens to sit next to you."

The one who was speaking to Takamiya is Kanae Hozoki. She has silver color eyes and dirty blond hair. Her hair covered her right eye and at the very tips of it were rectangle shaped. She was also apart of Kagari's fan club and apart of the student council. The student council had a job to protect Kagari at school.

 ***GRAB***

Kanae grabbed Takamiya by his collar and gave him a scary look. Takamiya gave her a bored look

"I wonder if you did it on purpose. Pres. Obama, deal with him."

Obama, the boy with caramel hair and tall body. He is apparently the Underling of Kanae.

He cracks his knuckles.

"The best." Obama socked Takamiya in the face.

"Is yet." Then in the stomach.

"To come." Finally, he kicks him in the face.

Takamiya is sent to the ground.

"Now you learned your lesson and won't even glance at the princess, got it." Barked Kanae

As they walked away Takamiya got to his feet, and he was angry.

"Those bastards think that they can touch me and gets away with it!" He was seething with anger "I will destroy every last one of them!" Red and black flames started to come out of Takamiya, burning everything around him. But the flames died down as he began to calm down.

 ***SIGH***

"Maybe I'll find someone in the school to detonate."

Takamiya started to walk away, looking to relieve his stress.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by the same person who watched him in the dark alley.

"Takamiya-kun." She said.

 ***CRACK***

She held a very tight grip at the corner of the wall. What she saw made her infuriated. She held a dark look at those people who just hurt her Takamiya-kun.

"Just wait, Takamiya-kun. You will soon be mine." That same person walks away.

* * *

(Scene change: Teacher's office)

"Oh, you came, boy on day duty. Could you hand out these in the classroom." Said Takamiya's female homeroom teacher

"Sure." Takamiya reached out for the papers until...

"Um, sensei?"

"yes, Takamiya-san?"

Takamiya looks around.

"Were the only ones in here, right?"

"Yes, we are?" She said in wonder

Takamiya smiled at her.

"Good."

 ***GRAB***

Takamiya suddenly grabbed her face and held a tight grip.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" The teacher asks trying to get Takamiya to let go.

"It's nothing personal really, I just want to relieve some anger because of the student council fucks."

"Please wai- ***BOOM***

Just like that, Takamiya's homeroom teacher was killed, by Takamiya Honoka himself.

"Well, time to get these to the class." Takamiya picks up the papers and walks out with a dark smile.

* * *

(Scene change: hallway)

As Takamiya was walking with a huge stack of paper, he was feeling good about himself. No matter how many people he has detonated, he would always feel amazing, even if people ruin his day.

As he kept walking, he noticed that some were following him. As he kept walking, he was contemplating on what he should do to dispose of person who was following. As the person got closer, he decided to make to that person known.

"What do you want?" Takamiya suddenly looked turned around. He saw a girl with brown hair who had twin tail hairstyle.

"Takamiya-kun, that's for the day duty, right? The girl cheerfully asked.

"Yeah?" said Takamiya in question.

"Could you give it to me?"

Takamiya didn't get to answers as she took away the papers from him.

"Princess, I got it! Let's go." She ran off with the papers to Kagari and her fan club.

They walked away from him.

"What the fuck was that? Ah, I guess kagari is on day duty as well"

* * *

(scene change: different dimension)

"Che." A girl with cat ears was very annoyed at how the princess stopped her chance to take him

* * *

(scene change: classroom)

"Please listen to this princess. Today's breakfast was miso soup with mushrooms soaked in spinach and seasoned nori with egg rice. But the egg was so large that I don't even. Then I saw that that that that that there were two eggs! I was so surprised, princess! I was thinking I'm so lucky since morning. Can you believe it!?" Said one of Kagari's fangirls excitedly.

As usual, Takamiya was being elbowed in the face.

' _Do they see me as a nuisance even if I'm just sitting on my seat."_ Thought Takamiya in annoyance

* * *

(still in the classroom)

"Takamiya." called a random student

"What."

"Wanna hit up a karaoke bar after you're finished?"

"Nah, forget it." Said the other random student

"No thanks, I have no reason to go with you." Said Takamiya in a bored tone.

"See? It's just as I told you. He's antisocial."

"He's gloomy too."

A female student walks up to the random students

"Come on, guy, don't skip out! Clean up! Takamiya-kun is to bring out the trash." ordered the girl

* * *

(scene change: outside)

As Takamiya was walking outside to school dumpster, he was annoyed on how people talk to him like that. It was something that he has always hated.

"I swear, school days get stupider and stupider every day."

As Takamiya kept walking, he noticed that something in the trash was moving.

"What the..."

He saw something white and fluffy.

He puts the trash bin down and pulled out the white and fluffy part. What he saw was a white rabbit with sharp teeth, It's left leg and right are was purple and it had something on his stomach.

He looked at its stomach more closely on saw something is written on it.

It say's "Today's weather: clean but some school buildings might fall."

"School buildings. The fuck."

Then a huge shadow was covering Takamiya.

"Wait? what?" Takamiya Looks ups to see a school building coming at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! AM I GOING TO BE DIRECTLY HIT BY THE BUILDING!?" Takamiya drops the rabbits started using his wind abilities to run faster, but they went coming out for some reason. "SHIT! AM I GOING TO DIE!? I DON'T WANT THAT-"

 ***BAM***

All that was left was complete darkness.

Takamiya began to open his eyes

"I didn't even get to kiss a girl yet." Takamiya looks around.

"I'm not dead, holy shit it's a miracle. And where is that nice fragrance coming from." Takamiya looks to his right to see Kagari who was now wearing a big and pointy red hat, A white robe with a green ribbon, but she is still in her school clothes.

"Huh, Kagari?" Takamiya is surprised.

"Wait a minute Kagari, What are you doing!?"

Kagari looks at him.

" If you struggle. you will fall."

"HUH!"

Takamiya looks down to see that Kagari was standing on a floating broom that is above the school. He also saw the destruction that falling building caused.

"Well, I'm so not cleaning that up," said Takamiya. "First-things-first, you got to teach me how to fly on a broom"

Takamiya noticed that his face was close to Kagari's.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Kagari looks at him.

"Not now," said Kagari

* * *

(scene change: at the other side of the school)

The same girl with blond hair cat was watching what was happening.

" A crafting witch? Quite skillful. Shall we go with the pet dogs?"

The girl snapped her fingers.

* * *

(Back to Kagari and Takamiya)

"They're coming." Kagari suddenly looked behind her.

"Yeah, I know that already. I can hear them."

Two big rabbits with capes and swords were at the side of Kagari with the intent to kill.

Quickly reacting kagari through Takamiya in the air."

"Whoa!"

As that happen, the two rabbits attack kagari at the same time but she dodges the slashes with ease. So then counterattack with her fire magic.

As the rabbits were hit, falling to the ground in flames, they were hit by a red and black fire which quickly incinerated them to ashes.

Kagari quickly lands to the ground and looks up. She saw Takamiya with his arms cross and was being surrounded by a red and black wind and was slowly descending to the ground.

"You're not only one who can do some crazy shit Kagari. I can also fight and defend myself."

"Are you unharmed?"

As Takamiya lands on the ground, he checked his to see if he was hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Two more rabbits suddenly appeared.

"Make sure you stay by my side."

"Got it." He gives a thumbs up.

The two rabbits charged at them, which led to them being set on fire by Kagari. But the fire didn't stop them as they kept charging. As the got close, They swung their sword only to have Kagari parry them and push the bunnies back.

 ***BAM***

Kagari sends two fireballs at the bunnies. But both of them spinning to fan off the flames. Then they attacked at the same time, but Kagari dodges the simultaneous attack and sent another to fireballs.

 ***BAM***

Both of the rabbits were sent flying back but got right back up to charged at them.

 ***BAM***

They were hit with more fireballs, but none them were hitting as they kept running at Kagari.

The two rabbits surrounded Kagari and began attacking, but Kagari kept parrying their attacks and released a stream of fire to one the Rabbits.

Off to the side, Takamiya was watching the fight unfold and was impressed with her fighting skills.

"Hey Takamiya-kun, this way!"

He suddenly looks behind him to see someone waving at him.

"You're safe here."

Takamiya looks at the hand that was waving at him.

"Who the hell is that. Could it be an ally?" The hand then disappeared.

"Well, I might as well do this for safety measures."

He connected his hands together as if he was praying.

" **CONTACT IMPACT BOMB**!"

He started to separate his hands and out came a ball of red and black wind. When he completely separated his hands, the balls size grow exponentially. Its height was as big as his body, but the width was 5 times his bodies size.

"This should be good." Takamiya sends a ball of wind at the direction of the hand and began to walk in that direction.

Back to the fight, both of the rabbits jump high in the air. Looking up Kagari notice what they were doing. They were attempting for an aerial strike, but Kagari had the perfect counterattack. As the rabbits began to descend at pacing speed, Kagari brought both of her hands close and formed three small fireballs.

"Burst open!"

 ***BAM***

The three fireballs cause a huge explosion which led to the two rabbits being scorched and their body parts flying everywhere.

As that fight was done Kagari looked behind her to see that HER Takamiya was not there anymore.

"Takamiya-kun."

* * *

(scene change: behind a school building)

Takamiaya saw an army of rabbits.

"Well, I kind of expected this."

Suddenly he was in grabbed from behind and then kicked at the back of his knees and made him bend over with his head down.

"Little fucks! You're going pay for that!"

Then a rabbit with an axe came up in front.

"Well, this going to suck."

The rabbit with the axe got at the side of Takamiya and put the sharp end at the back of Takamiya's neck.

"Wait! Before I die, can I say something?"

The rabbit with the axe tilted its head.

Unknown to the rabbits, Takamiya contact impact bomb came flying down slowly.

" **IGNITION!** "

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

The contact impact bomb exploded, Blowing most of the rabbits to smithereens.

As the smoke cleared, we see Takamiya unharmed and most of the rabbits were gone and the rest that was still there looked like they weren't moving anymore.

"That's what you get for thinking I'm an easy target!" Takamiya said as he fixed his tie.

Kagari suddenly dropped near Takamiya.

"Takamiya-kun!"

"Oh, Kagari."

"Didn't I tell you to stay by my side?"

"Yeah, you did. But hey, I got to get rid of them right?"

Kagari looks around to see the damage the HER Takamiya has done.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you."

Takamiya was obviously surprised.

"What is it?" Kagari asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing, it's just that you never really talked. Hearing your voice even after all your annoying fangirls that kept talking and you never answer back to them really surprised me, that's all."

Kagari eyes became emotional and held that same possessive and obsession look Again.

"You are the only one who deserves to hear my voice." her voice was void of emotion as she looked straight in Takamiya's eyes with her emotionless.

Takamiya felt that chill go done his spine.

"Wait, why?"

Kagari placed her right hand on Takamiya's left cheek.

"It's because you're my princess."

Takamiya was surprised at the words he just heard.

"So please, you don't have to do anything. I'll protect no matter what."

At those words, Kagari began to move closer to Takamiaya.

"Kagari." he said in a sweet tone as he put his right hand on her left cheek.

At that action, Takamiya began to move closer to her.

As they got closer and closer, their lips were in reach to each other. Closer and closer, they're lips were just about to meet until...

 ***BAM***

A surviving bunny with a mallet just ran up and whacked Takamiya at the side of his head but didn't hit Kagari.

"Gah!" Takamiya was sent flying into a wall as the back of his head landed first on the wall, knocking him out instantly.

Kagari quickly noticed that Takamiya was sent flying into a wall and rushed to him.

"Takamiya-kun!"

She throws away her broom and held the unconscious Takamiya.

"Takamiya-kun." she said softly.

The rabbits that were thought to be dead started to rise up.

"You hurt MY TAKAMIYA-KUN." she spoke quietly, but her body began to shake. " **MY** TAKAMIYA-KUN." her voice was shaky. " **MY TAKAMIYA WAS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU**. "Her body began to shake violently and her voice became darker than her usual tone. " **YOU DENIED MY TAKAMIYA HIS HAPPINESS**." Her orange flames began to change to dark green and jet black. " **FOR THAT**." her left eye was dark green and her right eye was jet black. " **YOU MUST BE INCINERATED**."

Rabbits began to take a couple of steps back.

" ** _RETURN TO DUST."_**

The dark green and jet black flames began to move wildly.

" ** _Death's embrace."_**

 ***BOOOOM***

The flames exploded and began incinerating everything except Kagari and the unconscious Takamiya. The rabbits, the stone concrete, even the building around them.

The girl with blond hair and cat eyes was hiding, trying not to get hit.

"Guess it's time to quit. I'm not going to forget you, a witch of the flames."

* * *

(scene change: Kagari private room)

"Aaah fuck, my head hurts." groaned Takamiya as he held his head.

"Good morning. Are you feeling well?

He looks at Kagari who seems to be reading a book.

"Yeah but, where am I? he asked looking around

"This is my private room in the school. do you not remember what happened."

Takamiya looks at her.

Yeah, I remember. You were kicking ass and I was kicking ass, then I used my contact impact bomb, and we were just about his kiss until something hit me.

"Good then. she closed her book.

"at any rate, I'll explain to you later. But first, there is something I need to do." Kagari began to walk to Takamiya.

"Um, what is it?" he asked.

"please stand up." she asked.

"Okay." Takamiya stands up.

Kagari put her hands on his cheeks.

"Huh?"

Kagari moved her face closer to Takamiya's. Her lips are inches away from Takamiya's. They're lips got closer and closer, until finally

...

...

...

...

...

Their lips finally meet with each other. As they're lips met, Kagari wrapped her arms around Takamiya's neck while Takamiya wrapped his arms around Kagari's waist. At the start, it was a small kiss. But as kept going, their kiss became more and intense as seconds pass. It was obvious that they didn't want to let go.

' _My first kiss, and it's with Kagari. Please don't let this be a dream.;_ thought Takamiya in great happiness.

 _'As long as I'm with my Takamiya-kun, I am complete.'_ thought Kagari.

After a while, they finally stopped. Both of their face red of embarrassment, panting for air.

Both of looked each other in the eyes.

"Kagari-chan"

"Takamiya-kun."

They both reached for each other's lips and kissed each other again. This time, it was not an intense but passionate. As they were engrossed in the kiss, their tongue's meet. Both of their tongues were wrestling for dominance.

' _Kagari-chan taste really good.'_ Takamiya thought he enjoyed the tongue action.

 _'Takamiya-kun, Takamiya-kun, now I will never let anyone have you, you're mine now and mine only, NO ONE ELSE.'_ Thought Kagari as she is loving how Takamiya tastes.

Kagari legs finally gave out from under her legs as she sank to her knees. Takamiya followed in pursuit who was still tongue kissing her, not letting up for a second.

After about 16 minutes of kissing, they finally stopped.

As they separated, a trail of saliva was shown as they move away from each other. Both of them panting heavily, obviously blushing as they could not hold their embarrassment. Well, Kagari is still stoic, but the blush on her face could not deny her embarrassment.

Finally letting go of each other, Takamiya and Kagari got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Now there's no need to protect you in secret anymore. let's go home together."

"Huh, in secret?" questioned Takamiya.

"I'll explain more when we go outside, but for now let me say this."

"What?"

Kagari eyes become emotionless.

"You are mine and only mine. No one in this world will take you away from me ever again. Your happiness is my happiness, and my happiness is your happiness. Everything about you belongs to me and me alone. Your body, your heart, your life, your soul, your existence belongs to me and me only. No other bitch in this world will take you from me. Don't you ever forget that, _MY Takamiya-kun_." she said in a possessive tone

Takamiya didn't get to say anything as she Kagari forced a kiss on Takamiya very suddenly without hesitation. She forced her tongue in Takamiya mouth, remembering the taste of his spit.

As she let go of Takamiya, she grabbed her stuff.

"Let us go Takamiya-kun."

For once in his life, Takamiya was scared. His palms are sweaty, His body could not stop shaking. The chill down his spine came back, but this time it felt like someone ripped open his back to reveal his spine and was rubbing icicle cubs up and down on it, very slowly. His instincts, no his entire existence was telling him to run away from her, but his body couldn't do anything for it stood there frozen.

"Takamiya-kun, are you coming or not." she asked as if she was not going to take no for answer.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I coming." Takamiya grabbed his stuff and ran towards Kagari.

* * *

(scene change: outside)

"My mission is to protect you because you are my one and master."

"Huh?"

' _What about all that other stuff she said in her private room, or that time she said I was her princess_.' wondered Takamiya.

"But my only desire is to have you and you alone to myself, so please walk beside me instead of behind, My princess Takamiya-kun" going back to her possessive tone.

"Okay."

' _Yep, there's that possessive tone. This is one scary woman.'_ thought Takamiya as he ran to Kagari side.

As he got to her side, he looked at her in wonder and decided to ask.

"U-um Kagari-chan?

She looks at him.

"What is it?"

Takamiya scratches the back of his head.

"Would you like to walk arm-in-arm."

Without sparing a second Kagari grabbed Takamiya's arm and walked in arms linked.

After that, they exchanged no more words with each other. But there was a sweet fragrance coming from Kagari.

* * *

(time skip: next day and scene change: bus stop)

"Aaaaaah." Takamiya yawn as he walked to the bus stop. "Maybe I should have detonated someone before coming to the bus stops."

As he appeared, Takamiya gets on and took a seat.

* * *

(scene change: bus)

As Takamiya was sitting, he looked out the window thinking about what happening. No matter how many times he thinks about it, what Kagari said to him still freaked him out.

"""Kyaaah!""" as usual, the fangirls run to the front of the bus in high spirits.

" ***SIGH*,** how fucking annoying." muttered Takamiya.

Then all the girls were suddenly quiet.

"That's weird, they're excited when..." as Takamiya looks up, he saw Kagari in front of him.

"May I sit next to you, Takamiya-kun?" ask Kagari

Takamiya was stunned, but then an evil smirk came on his face.

"Nope, you get to sit right here." Takamiya pats his lap.

All the girls were glaring at Takamiya hatefully.

Understanding what he meant, Kagari sits directly on his lap.

All the girls either fainted, had a mini heart attack, or was in denial at the sight before their eyes. While Takamiya enjoyed every second.

' _God damn. She may be scary, but her body feels so soft."_ Thought Takamiya as he enjoyed every second.

 _'Takamiya-kun is mine'_ Thought Kagari

* * *

(Scene change: School grounds)

At school, Kagari and Takamiya were walking to class arm-in-arm. Students who so that began freaking out, say that the apocalypse started and started praying to God, Begging to smite the devil that Is Takamiya.

While walking, Kagari face was still stoic, while Takamiya had the biggest shit-eating grin that he could. In the background, Takamiya could hear the complaints.

"Hey, what's the meaning the meaning of THAT!?" said one fangirl.

"Who is He!?" said another one.

"Why is that dull guy nest to HER!?" said another one

The complaints keep coming.

' _That's right you little bitches, gaze at beauty and horror right before your eyes."_ Takamiya thought darkly.

"So Kagari-chan, we going to be like this for awhile now, right?" asked Takamiya

"Everyday for the rest of our lives..." she said as if she was not taking no for an answer.

That chill came back to his spine.

* * *

(scene change: classroom)

As the door the classroom, everyone saw what was happening. The atmosphere became gloomy and everyone was glaring at Takamiya.

' _That's right shit turds, go suck on mommies titties while I enjoy my awesome life.'_ Thought Takamiya with a cocky smile.

*GURGLE*

Takamiya stomach started to rumble, his face was darkening in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my stomach." Takamiya clutched his stomach.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Takamiya runs off.

Kagari reached out her hand to Takamiaya.

"Princess!" yelled out one of Kagari fangirls.

"Why did you accompany him on your way to school this morning!?. she started to cry.

"That's a hot topic everywhere now!" another one came up and began to cry.

"That's not fair!" another one came and began to cry.

Then more of came around in groups and started to cry.

 _'How annoying_.' Kagari walks off to find her Takamiya-kun.

* * *

(scene change: outside the boy's bathroom)

As Takamiya got out the bathroom, he began to walk to his class.

"Man, my life is being even more awesome."

As Takamiya kept walking, he came to the face of familiar people.

"Gah!" Takamiya was sent to a wall.

"Come on now. Do you care to explain what's the meaning of that this morning, Takamiya-kun?" Said Kanae with a dark tone.

' _Of course, she and her little bitch group would come after me. With what happened this morning, they were going to be annoying'_ thought Takamiya in annoyance.

The blond hair Obama grabbed Takamiya by his collar.

 _"W_ hat's a scum like you doing around our noble princess? Hey, I'd rather like to hear your reasons."

Takamiya gave a cocky smile.

"It's because she belongs to me and me alone."

All of them were stunned.

"Why you little-!" Kanae was interrupted by Kagari

"Takamiya-kun, the homerooms starting."

"Princess!?"

Obama lets go of Takamiya's collar.

"Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with you people." complained Takamiya.

Kagari walks up to Takamiya.

"Your collar's is all crumpled." Kagari reached out for his Collar.

"Don't worry about it."

"Come, don't move." she started to fix his collar.

The group behind them were seriously confused.

"Was someone rude with you? If there's someone harming you, make sure you inform me about them. _**I'll punish them**_ **."** she said that last part with a dark tone filled with venom.

Kanae and her group started to turn pale.

"All done." she finished fixing his tie.

"Actually Kagari-chan, there were people harming me."

Kanae and her group began to shake in fear.

 _"_ ** _Who was it_** _?"_

Takamiya points behind her.

She stands up and turns around to Kanae and her group. Her eyes were pure white. Her face is completely stoic, void of emotions.

"W-w-wait Princess, we were just..." Kanae didn't get to say anything as she and her group began to turn pinkish red and slowly collapsing to the ground.

 ***BOOM***

Kagari charges at Kanae and Obama with full speed and had both of them in a very tight iron claw on their faces.

 _ **"NONE OF YOU ARE TO TOUCH MY TAKAMIYA-KUN, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO TOUCH HIM. HE BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY, JUST AS I AM HIS TO KEEP. IF I FIND A SINGLE STRAND OF HIS HAIR MISSING, I WILL INCINERATE YOU."**_

Kagari drops the both of them. Taking his chance, Takamiya walks up to the group that was on the floor.

 ***SNORT***

Takamiya snorted and started to puff out his as if he was filling them up.

 ***SPIT***

Takamiya spat in Kanae face. Then he stomped on Obama's balls.

"AAAH!" he screams out in pain but was quickly silenced when Takamiya kicked him at the side of his open jaws, which quickly broke.

"Now do you understand, She belongs to me and me alone. And trust me, it real, it's damn real." Said Takamiya as if he was the winner.

"Let's go Takamiya-kun."

"Sure."

They both walked off to their class.

Takamiya looks behind him at the group that is still on the ground.

"Go home and suck on your mommies titties!" yelled out Takamiya.

* * *

(scene change: outside of school)

It was lunchtime. Kagari and Takamiya were getting out their lunches to enjoy each other's company. Well, Kagari's Fangirls weren't enjoying Takamiya's presence.

' _Yep, I kind expected this type of atmosphere. These girls are only here to enjoy the company of Kagari-chan, but who cares about_ them.

One of the girls decided to say something.

"Princess, I can't take it anymore, so it'll speak up. Why the heck's he's here? I'm getting eye cancer!"

More girls decided to speak up.

"Exactly!"

"What the heck's with him?"

"He's sticking out like the plague."

Takamiya decides to get up walks over to the first girls who decide to get up and speak out.

"W-what?"

 ***WHAM***

Takamiya backhands the girl. Everyone girl except Kagari was surprised.

 **"Shut the fuck up!"** all the girls were quiet. "I hate it when girls become annoying about things that they can't get!" His voice held a serious tone. "Get this one fact in your silly little heads. Kagari belongs to me and me alone, just as I belong to her. YOU GOT IT!" His voice boomed.

All of them couldn't say anything else as they were frozen in fear.

"Good then." Takamiya sits next to Kagari.

"Takamiya-kun, look at this wiener. I'd say I did quite a good job making it Open your mouth." The weiner was the shape of the bird.

"Sure, aaah." Takamiya opens his mouth for Kagari to feed.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It really good!" complemented Takamiya.

As they kept eating, Kagari tends to share some of her food with Takamiya, he did the same thing. As they kept eating, Takamiya notices something was off and decided to investigate what it was.

"Kagari-chan, there is something I need to do." Takamiya got up.

"What is it, Takamiya-kun?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I need to do it real quick." He runs off. "Don't worry, I'll be back!

As he runs off, those fangirls starting talking bad about him.

"What's with him!"

"What a rude guy!"

At those words, Kagari's eyes had a dangerous shadow covering them.

"What the-!?" all the girls screamed as their food was set on fire.

* * *

(scene change: some part of the school)

' _Well, things are going to get more annoying now that this has happened.'_ he thought as he kept walking. ' _Still, where did those rabbits come from, and why were they attacking me?'_ Takamiya looks off to the side as he finally reached his destination.

"Huh?" Takamiya looks at a building. he thought back on how that building caused a huge mess.

"Didn't that building fell here? It looks the same as it did. And there's no scratch on it either." Takamiya said in wonder.

He looks to his left and saw a girl with blond hair with cat ears. Her eyes are light brown. she wore the school uniform and had a white rabbit head that is a backpack.

"That's only natural. That's was an illusion magic. said the girl as she was drinking her milk carton.

' _Magic?'_ thought Takamiya

"I wasn't sure if you were unharmed yesterday. I took that form in order to judge that myself." The girl threw her milk carton. "Now I checked it directly that you're unharmed," she said with an evil look.

"So you're the one who sends those rabbits after me, right?" Takamiya asked as he crossed his arms. "Nope it won't matter, I'll just destroy you myself." Takamiya cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry, but for today, I'm taking you here and now." out of nowhere, white wings came out of the girls and she was wearing a white rabbit hat with a white robe. "I'm the witch of the tower, Kuraishi Tanpopo-sama. I got you." she was about to have Takamiya in her grasp.

"Really now, **CELESTIAL DRA** -!" Takamiya was interrupted by a sudden explosion of an orange flame.

Takamiya looks to see that Kagari has appeared.

"It's only natural the Witch of the flame would emerge... He's _our_ prey. I'll take him back with the hunters who appeared yesterday." Tanpopo snaps her fingers.

From nowhere, an army of bunnies of many different sizes came out and started surrounding Takamiya and Kagari.

"Last time, we lost because we carelessly underestimated you and didn't employ enough force. Today, we're going to attack with our full strength from the start: with all my force of arms!"

All the rabbits started charging at those two with swords, lances, and bow and arrows with the intent to kill.

"Well this going to be fun, huh?" he said sarcastically. "I might as well-" but was interrupted when Kagari held him from behind. "What are you doing!?" Takamiya asked.

"Obey us and retreat!" Kagari pushed Takamiya to the ground to shield him from being impaled as all the rabbits began to dogpile on them.

* * *

(scene change: darkness)

"What the fuck happen?"Takamiya opens his eyes and looked up to see blades were just hanging above him.

 ***DRIP***

Takamiya felt something warm dripped on his cheek. He touched his cheek and look at his hand. it was blood.

"Don't worry, you aren't hurt."

Takamiya looks up to see Kagari who is now impaled by the blades.

Takamiya couldn't say another word. His breathing is shaking. His body began to tremble horror at what he is seeing. Hands twitching, lips becoming dry, his feet are cold. Skin becoming pale as his blood run cold. His red and black fire began to flicker at a wild pace. Lightning began to zap out in a random direction. Parts of his body began to turn into a pure white energy.

Kagari puts her hand on his cheeks. "It's alright, just remain calm Takamiya-kun. Slow down your breathing and grab my hand." He did as she said. His breathing was a little more relaxed the moment he grabbed her hand.

"WHY, WHY ARE DOING THIS!?" Takamiya asked in a loud and hoarse tone. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU KNOW. YOU'VE SEEN WHAT I CAN DO, SO WHY ARE DOING THIS FOR ME!?

"Why are you angry?" Kagari asked.

"Huh!?"

"You're safe, so why are you so angry? It's strange."

"Why?"

"There are tears coming out of your eyes."

Takamiya started crying, tears flowing down his eyes. "I-I'm sorry okay. I just don't want to see you like this. I don't know why but, I don't ever want to see you like this. I want to see you when your fully okay and having no injuries. I don't ever want to see you injured, okay." he grabbed Kagari's free hand with a tight grip as he kept crying.

"Huh?"

"No matter what has happened to me, I will always be okay," Kagari said emotionlessly. Takamiya started to calm down

"It's just as I said, just remain calm." Takamiya is now calm and back to normal. "All I want you to do is just believe in me, even if you to want to help. That's all that I want." Kagari said.

' _Believe in her.'_ Takamiya looks into Kagari's eyes. ' _Yeah, I get it now. I'm not supposed to act like an annoying brat who tries to act like an adult. I already know what she is trying to do, and yet I'm trying to deny her help. I'm such an idiot.'_ Takamiya thought as he felt bad about himself.

"Alright Kagari, No matter what has or what will happen, I will believe and support you no matter what stand in our way." He said in a new found determination. "But for now, we need to find a way to get out of this situation."

"In other words, your going to stay by my side until the day we die and love me no matter what tries to ruin our lives." she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I do love you." Takamiya said, confessing his feelings.

Although Kagari's face remains stoic, she is extremely happy on the inside. Her Takamiya-kun has said that he love her.

"And I love you too, Takamiya-kun." she said, also confessing her feelings.

Both of them were looking at each other's eyes. Both of them couldn't say anything at the moment.

...

...

...

...

"Wait a minute!?" Takamiya came out of stare with shocking Kagari out of hers.

"What is it?" she asked

"How the hell do we get out of here!? he asked as he looked around.

"It's all right because I'm made of fire. You need not worry, so just believe in me. Everything will end soon."

"All right Kagari-chan, but can you spread out your fire for me."

she tilts her head.

"Just trust me on this, I got a plan."

She nods her head in agreement and began to spread out her fire.

Takamiya spread out his arms. Then little shines kept on flashing.

"What are those?" Kagari asked she saw the little shine.

"Oh, you can see them. These a very thin and razor sharp threads that I used before, but that was when... never mind," said Takamiya with a little bit of a sad look.

"what are you going use them for?

"Just watch," Takamiya said with a confident smirk.

Kagari's orange flames began to make trails, moving from one place to another as if it was being led to somewhere. All the areas that were dark, are now lighted.

"Now let's do this," Takamiya add his red and black flames, making the trails bigger. Then his red and black wind were surrounding with trails fire, making flicker and burst wildly.

"Kagari, I want you to add more fire. All of it, with all the power you have."

"Okay, Takamiya-kun." doing as he instructed she added all her fire, with all her power. The flames began to move out at a crazy pace.

"This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

(scene change: outside the school)

"It's all nice that everyone got on top of them in a full-strength attack. But they forgot to leave room for each other..." she said as the rabbits were arguing and fighting. "Hey, don't struggle with each other, line up! she gave orders to the rabbits fighting.

They didn't listen to her. They just keep on fighting.

"It may be a life-and-death matter, but it seems that if they don't stay in base form, they'll be fed up." she said with a worried look.

 **"FUSION BOMB #1!"**

"Fusion what!?" asked Tanpopo as she heard those words.

 **"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON!"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Huge geysers of red, black, and orange flames erupted out, incinerating everything that it came in contact with. Whether it's the rabbits or the school building, the trees, the bushes, the trash can. All of it was reduced to ashes.

"WHOA!" Tanpopo got on her broom and started to fly around, dodging the geysers that were shooting out from the ground.

After about five minutes later, the huge geysers began to die down. Showing that there were trails of red, black and orange flames. Everything that the geysers have touched reduced everything to ashes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Tanpopo screamed out

 ***BOOM***

"You've done it now, animal-eared girl! Kagari said with a dangerous tone.

Tanpopo is now in fear.

"IGNITION!" Takamiya yelled

 ***BOOM***

A huge explosion appeared out of nowhere.

Tanpopo is now shaking in complete fear.

"Burn to ashes!"

"Return to dust!"

"Crap! Plan B!

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

Two huge waves of fire came charging at Tanpopo, But she was saved by a rabbit that was on fire.

"I'm not going to forget about!" yelled Tanpopo who was retreating.

"Well, that was easy." Takamiya looks around to see that everything was back to normal.

"Lets us go, Takamiya-kun." Takamiya looks at Kagari and saw that she was in her school uniform.

' _Today was a strange day.'_

* * *

(scene change: out of school: outside)

Takamiya and Kagari are walking home, arm-in-arm.

"Well today was certainly something, but I'm glad that you're by my side Kagari-chan." said Takamiya with a small smile.

Kagari looks at him. "I'm glad as well, Takamiya-kun.

She walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

(Time skip: next day and Scene change: classroom)

In the classroom, they have a new teacher. since the one they had before went "MISSING", they assign a new one. The teacher had dirty blond hair and wore glasses. He stood at 5 feet, 11 inches. he had a well-built figure.

' _So that's the new teacher huh, I'll detonate him when I get the chance.'_ Thought Takamiya in boredom.

"Good morning everyone. There are transfer students joining our class today."

The door open.

Takamiya looks at the door and saw that one of them is a familiar face.

"Huh?"

There were five new students. All of them wrote their name on the chalkboard and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kuraishi Tanpopo."

"I'm Kazari rin." She has dark pale pink hair with brown. She looks like the shy and quiet type.

"I'm Katsura Kotetsu. She has black hair with two clips and the right side of her hair. She has blue eyes and carries something that is wrapped in a purple cloth.

"I'm menowa mei" she has green, wavy, shoulder-length hair and a metallic eyepatch over her right eye. she also has a white canine wrapped around her neck, who also wears an eyepatch over its right eye.

"I'm Utsugi Kanna." she has bright caramel hair, which is tied into twin tails with blue ribbon, and natural white eyes. She has an angry or tired-looking face.

All of them introduced themselves.

"Everyone, get along with them, okay?" said the male teacher

"""""Nice to meet you all.""""" said all five of them

"Well this a bunch of bullshit..." said Takamiya

"Takamiya-kun, you can probably figure it out without me saying it..."

"Yep, you're probably right. Said Takamiya

"They're tower witches.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally, I am now done with this chapter.**

 **Now for people to understand that this Takamiya is not a little bitch who complains about things. But can fight back and hold his own. He is ruthless at times and relentless as hell, so he will not stop until he gets what he wants. He's not dense realize Kagari feelings and responds with his own. And remember this, vermillion is not the only one inside Takamiya, there is another who is far more worse then any tower witch. Don't forget that.**

 **Another thing is that yes, for people who have noticed, I made Kagari into a yandere because she seems like a yandere character from the way she acts and how she is described in personality. She only cares for Takamiya, she's in love him, she only listens to him. She will destroy anyone who tries to take him away from her. She only allows Takamiya to touch her or do anything to her. So in my opinion, Kagari Ayaka is a Yandere character in my eyes.**

 **More will be explained about Takamiaya's abilities in later chapters.**

 **No Harem, This will be a Takamiya x Kagari. Nothing else**

 **If you have any questions, tell me in the reviews.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **BYE:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, It has been a very long time since I did this fanfiction, you know. To those who follow this fanfiction, I am sorry that I took so long. With all these stories and idea's in my head, I just kept doing other fanfictions. So I am sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

(On a bus)

"My name is Takamiya Honoka. A person with cat ears called the 'Tower Witches' was after me." The image of the girl along with her friends appeared in his head. "The person with the cat ears brought her friends and even transferred to my class." The image of Kagari appeared in his head as she wasn't with him on the bus. "It was Kagari Ayaka who saved me after I was being chased. Well, it was more like she helped me kicked more ass." Takamiya couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's a beauty, has a nice figure, and is clever. She is also the most well-known in the whole school. She's also my classmate. And a witch. A VERY scary witch that has to protect me for some odd reason." Takamiya sighed as he scratched his head. "I have no clue about why I'm being chased in the first place. I mean, I can kick some ass, but I don't how that is the reason I'm being chased." Takamiya looked out the window as he began to chew on his nails to the point where he started to bleed. "Did someone find out what I have been doing? Are they trying to psych my out or something?" The bus came to a stop as Takamiya got up and walked out the bus. "I don't get it at all," Takamiya growled and walked to school.

"What the hell are they after? Is it my power? No. That person wouldn't have to resort to killing me if she wanted my power." Takamiya stopped and punched the wall beside him in frustration. "I must get some info from Kagari today. She keeps avoiding me from telling what I need to know, saying 'I'll tell you later.'" Takamiya took a deep breath in and out. "I'll just have to force the information out of her." Takamiya declared to himself as he ran off.

* * *

(Scene change: School: Shoe lockers)

"If she isn't in the classroom either, I'll have to search for other places in this school. Even if it means blowing it up." Takamiya stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, if the Tower Witches are after me, then that would mean Kagari is also a target." He gave a melancholy look at his hands, making his black and red flames appear for a quick moment. "I better be on my guard for anything." Takamiya walked to his class, following the same route he always goes through.

Once he reached towards the door, he opened it to find something that surprised even him. The entire classroom was on fire, and it looked like some kind of torturing room. "What the fuck..." He also saw the person with the cat ears and three of her friends tied up to some wooden brooms. The girl with the cat ears was struggling as she gave muffled screams with ball gag tied to her mouth. The girl with the concealed sword 'seems' to be taking it well. The girl with the all white scary eyes was muffling something as well, but she was drooling. And the kind looking girl seems to be crying.

"I thought I was sick. I murder people for my unbridled will to kill but this is just wrong on so many levels I can't even reach."Takamiya said as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, good morning, Takamiya-kun." Kagari addressed him as she had a gun pointed at the Tower witches. Takamiya just gave a look that said, 'What the fuck!'

Takamiya simply walked back out and closed the door. He looked up to see that this is his class. "Okay, let's try this again." Takamiya opened the door to see that same sight. "Can someone explain what the fuck all this is!?"

"I used magic on your unconscious self to make you come here," Kagari explained, which made Takamiya very confused. "This is a clubroom."

"This is a clubroom? Wait a minute? What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Although she was still stoic, she tilted her head in confusion. "I'm hunting witches."

"Huh?"

"You said that you were troubled, right?" Takamiya looked at her in confusion as he thought about what she said.

 _'I was troubled?'_

* * *

(flashback)

 _"Those girls are after me, right? How troublesome..."_ Takamiya sighed. _"I don't them getting in our way."_

Kagari looked at Takamiya with a hollow stare. _"It'd be troublesome if those five girls got in out way."_ Takamiya nodded.

(flashback end)

* * *

(Now)

"Aw shit, I said that. I definitely said that." Takamiya chuckled to himself.

Kagari tossed away her gun. "I actually wanted to come to school with you and sit on you lap, But it seemed like I could quickly clean up here, although the last one was able to run away. So I thought she'd come back if I tortured these four here." Kagari as fire appeared on her hand.

Takamiya faced palmed. "What the fuck is going on right now?"

The girl with the cat ears muffled screams became louder.

"Can you put away the fire and let her speak. We might learn something from her since she is the leader." The fire disappeared on the ball gags were gone.

"Hey, stupid woman! What are you thinking!? How dare you attack us out of the blue!? Couldn't you see we were just peacefully coming to school!?" The girl with the ears complained.

"Exactly!" The girl with the sword agreed.

 _'She's pigeonholing stuff by herself.'_ Takamiya thought with a blank look.

"It's because Takamiya-kun hasn't taught manners to you in the first place!" Fire appeared in Kagari's hand as she heard another woman calling Takamiya-kun.

"Teach manners?" The image of fully naked Kagari with dog ears and a tailed appeared his mind. He has also there, holding a leash with a dark and perverted smile. "Let's not talk about that for now."

"Isn't she your woman?!" She questioned with an angry look. Takamiya just looked at with a small and regret full grin.

"Takamiya-kun, can I burn that? It's not shutting up." Kagari asked in a stoic and dangerous tone.

"Hold on now. I need some answers first." Takamiya sighed as he walked forward. "Um, Kuraishitsu-san... Uh, Crazy-san, right?"

"I'm Kuraishi!" The girl with the cat ears said.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you want for me? I don't have the slightest idea on why you guys are after me. Did I do something to get your attention?" He asked.

She gave him a look of question. "Did that woman not tell you?" He shook his head in a no motion. "Well, it's not exactly unexpected. She's a crafting witch, after all." Takamiya raised his eyebrow at what Kuraishi called Kagari. "That human was hiding you al this time. We've no grudge against you." Kagari puts a hand on his shoulder. "Our aim is solely your body."

Takamiya looked at Kagari in confusion. "My body?"

"That is the _white_ stuff in your body."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tanpopop-chan! Tanpopop-chan!" Kuraishi looked at the girl with the white eyes. "Don't you think Takamiya-kun would get the wrong idea if you say it like that?"

"Why's that?"

"Forget it. Guess I was too stupid when I heard it."

"White stuff? My body?" Kuraishi nodded. "Wait a minute!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY LIFE IS NOT AN ANIME! THIS IS NOT MABURAHO! I AM NOT A LITTLE BITCH, NOR WILL I EVER BE! I CAN GET MORE PUSSY THEN THAT FRUITCAKE! NO! NO! NO! FUCK THAT NONSENSE! **FUCK THAT!** " Takamiya ranted about what he heard.

"Takamiya-kun, you mustn't take seriously what your enemy says," Kagari warned him, but Takamiya was not listening.

"Wait a minute?" Takamiya stopped his rant. "There are four you here? Where's the fif-" Takamiya was stopped by a weird squishy sound. He looked down to see black sludge was at his feet. He looked up to see more of it was falling down. "What?" The sound of rope breaking caught both of their attention as the four tower witches were free. "Wait what?" Takamiya was tackled through the black sludge.

"Takamiya-kun." Kagari reached out, but she was too late. She looked at the four with a dark and evil look as her raged around the clubroom.

"We're your opponents, Witch of the Flames!" Kuraishi declared as she and the other three are battle ready.

* * *

(Scene change: different room)

The girl with the metal landing down softly with Takamiya on her shoulders.

"Heh, you wouldn't expect those four to be able to be caught in a swift attack. It was demonically unexpected. Well, I've set the tables, so the rest should be all right."

Takamiya gave her a blank as his hands twitched from time to time.

"I'll bring you home elegantly." She laughed with confidence, but she soon stopped as she heard a cracking sound. A burst of fire appeared above her as she fell to the ground. "Oh, my..." She looked back to see an enraged Kagari. "Oh my... Mario's start situation, huh?"

Kagari began to walk forward, leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

"Don't come any closer. I'm going to bite his neck." The wolf-like scarf began to towards Takamiya. It's teeth was going to his neck.

"What the fuck is happening right now? Is my sperm really that important?"

"Shut up!" The wolf's teeth were getting to his neck.

"Takamiya-kun, you need not worry at all. You just need to be obedient and let me handle this. I'll be sure to save, then you gave me your sperm." She said in a creepy and stoic tone which sends chills down both Takamiya and the girls spines.

"I wonder how I should deal with that woman." An idea went into her head. "First, I'll burn that wave-like hair first. It'll be pretty interesting since it's disgusting."

"Yandere." Takamiya silently commented.

"Heh, you're taking it quite easy, Witch of the Flames." She quickly stood up. "I was sure you're just protecting that white stuff, but it seems like you're attached to the person itself. That's your mission. But he's in my hands now." She ranted with new found confidence. "I'd rather like to see how you'll try to save him now, Witch of the flames. You think I'm so scared of you that I can't kil-" There was a huge explosion that blasted Takamiya off the girl that was holding him. She looked with looked of surprise.

"You talking too much. Shut up." Takamiya snapped his fingers, making a wave explosion going right for her, but she quickly escaped with her black sludge.

"She got away." Takamiya looked up. "Looks like they ran as well."As Takamiya sighed, he felt himself being carried. "You don't need to do that Kagari. I'm fine." She didn't reply. Instead, she just kept walking with Takamiya in her arms. _'Well, this is awkward. But I at least have an idea about what is happening, but I'm getting nowhere.'_ Takamiya grumbled a little. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "Kagari." She looked at him. "Can you teach me more about magic? There are some things

I just have to know."

She stopped and tilted her head. "Huh?"

* * *

(scene change: Random street)

Kuraishi and the other three were being carried away by the bunny soldiers

"It doesn't seem like we can defeat that woman."

"Ther must be some kind of trick to it."

"Anyway, her skin is just..."

"It;s only the first period, even.."

* * *

(Scene change: cafe)

Inside the cafe was the usual maid cafe that you will see here and there. Lots of people eating their food, talking amongst themselves. But there were two people who stood out the most because of what was beside them. One was some kind of giant the doll. And the other was and alligator type of man. Not that anyone did notice it, it's just that people didn't see because of the woman sitting across from each other.

The first woman has a very eccentric appearance. Her most obvious trait is her hair which is dyed red on the left side and light pink on the right, styled so that her right eye is constantly covered by her hair. She also has green eyes just like Kagari. She wears business suits and high heels of differing designs with a suit jacket.

The other woman also has quite a youthful, and very sweet looking. She has slightly pinkish red hair, button nose and a pointed chin with regular features. Her eyes are black with yellow highlights. She is short, and wears a long heavy waistcoat and slacks, with heavy boots. Her small, jaunty french hat.

The for of them were enjoy their like peaceful people, but to those with more experience, the tension that surrounded them was heavy.

"It's been quite a long time, eh Kazane?" The girl with the pinkish red hair said as she ate a piece of her cake.

"What might make a rascal like you call me here so suddenly, Chronoir Schwarz?" She said as she drank her sugar filled tea.

"You're as cold as usual, eh? Even though we finally met after 130 years... Ain't the craftin' tradition say that a witch goin' to a different region must greet the witch ruling there first?" Chronoir explained as she kicked her feet.

"That's to be done between fellow craft witches. You're one of the Tower Witches." Kazane said with a glare.

"Right? We're mutual enemies, ain't we? Regardless, we're also fellas who both survived a long period. We're old friends since the crusades."

"When did you come to this town?" Kazane questioned.

"Yesterday deep in the night," Chronoir answered. "It came to my ear that medusa's underlings started to fight with your subordinates. I thought I could mix in too." The fork in her hand bended and expanded into a weird design. "Once he's found, it'll bring about a war sooner or later. There'll be a Walpurgis Night!"

* * *

(Time skip: Next day)

In the morning, Takamiya started to do his usual carvings of penguins. Something to pass the time. "Onii-chan!" The door opened, causing Takamiya to stop what he was doing.

"What is it?"

"You got a call from a girl." Takamiya raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh, ok." Takamiya went to the front of the house and picked up the house phone. "Yes?"

* * *

(Scene change: shopping district)

Takamiya stood outside a store. He wore a red t-shirt with black pants that has white skull designs on each leg. "Looks like some interesting is going to happen if she called me out." Takamiya cracked his knuckles.

"Good morning." Kagari caught his attention. "Were you waiting?"

"No." He looked at her for a moment. "Why are you wearing the school's uniform?"

"I stopped by the school. Is what I'm wearing bad?"

"No, just wondering."

"Then, let's go." Takamiya nodded his head as he followed her.

As they both kept walking, Takamiya was now thinking about what has happen yesterday. From the Tower Witches attacking him, to them wanting his white stuff *coughspermcough,* and then he asked Kagari if she could teach him magic. As of right now, the situation was still unknown, but he was sure that he would get some answers.

"Kagari, where are going to?"

"You'll get to know that when we arrive there." Takamiya looked at her. "We'll be walking for a while, so we should talk. There's something I would like you to listen to."

"Something?"

"Something about the witches."

"I see..." He understood now. _'Finally, some answers_

As they kept walking, they reached into an ally.

"Takamiya-kun, do you remember how the witches called me a crafting witch yesterday when I was fighting with them?"

"Yeah. I can't forget that." Takamiya looked the area, wondering if this is some kind of shortcut.

"That's correct; I belong to the crafting witches."

"Crafting?"

"Broadly speaking, there are two types of witches in this world. One type of them is the witches protecting the current world: the crafting witches. We crafting witches built a workshop in a place that became a town as people gathered around it. We're witches who manage it so that magic isn't misused in that town. Setting up a workshop in a certain territory, we watch over rooted there. That's why we're called crafting witches." Kagari explained the first type.

 _'So crafting witches are the type that protects things from going out of wack. Does that mean that they can sense magic that's being used? If they can, why haven't they found me? I have been using my abilities for three years straight? So many questions, but I'll keep them to myself. The answers will come to me soon.'_

"The other type is witches who use magic selfishly; the Tower Witches. Their goal is unknown, but they're always scheming to put the world to chaos. Those lot don't care about what happens to this world or whether people die. If you were to fall in their hands, this world would be in trouble."

 _'So the tower witches are the type that desire power for their goals. If I can guess those goals, it would be world domination, destroying everything that exists, having all the power in the world so that now one can stop them. Basically, they're fulfilling their own greed. It's kinda like me.'_

"But why me exactly?"

"Specifically, the destruction of humanity, the earth exploding, the demon king revived, a giraffe's neck will become longer."

"Wait, what? Wait a minute? A giraffe's neck? Where did that come from?"

"...Maybe."

"What?" Takamiya sighed as he scratched his head. "So she's keeping me away from them, just to make sure that none of the things she said will happen. But why the giraffe?" He was brought out of his musing by a door opening. "Wait for me goddammit." Takamiya ran to her, but he came to a stop as he looked inside the maid cafe.

"I'm a little tired. Let's take a break." Takamiya face palmed.

Both of them walked in and took a seat beside each other.

"What the hell?" Takamiya looked at the menu. "Why the fuck the does the writing look like spells?"

"May I take you order?" A maid asked them.

"I'll have this." Takamiya pointed at a dessert. He got that dessert in an instant. It looked like the weirdest combinations of ice cream.

"Eat it relaxingly, please."

"What the fuck is this shit? This is not food at all." He examined the food before him.

Kagari eyes shined eerily. "Challenger?"

"What? What does mean?"

"Ahh, there you are, princess!" Takamiya looked back to see a girl of average height but of a voluptuous build. Her hair is ice blue and curled at the ends. She has brown eyes. She was wearing a maid outfit, showing that she work there. "The working girls in the back were making a ruckus. If you wanted to come," She tripped on a tile and landed on Takamiya's food, while Kagari moved her drink. "You could've just asked me."

 _First things first, Tig ol' bitties! Secondly, what a weirdo.'_ Takamiya looked down to see that his food is completely frozen.

"Ahh, so you came because you saw me working hard, right? You'd usually be so cold." Kagari gave the girl a dark glare, making her drink steam. The subjected to the screamed and said, "You're thinkin', 'This cow had better disappear from my field of vision right now,' just like always. Well, it's fine; I;m satisfied just by worshipping princess." As she was about to walk away, she just remembered something. "Princess, did you here about the thing with Chronowar?"

"Chronowar?" Takamiya said to himself.

"It seems like that witch is in town right now. And I heard Hoshigumi and Sakuragumi came to this town too. Tower Witches are gathering here rapidly. Just what on earth is happening in town?" Kagari glared at her.\

"Can you please disappear already!? You're ruining our peace and quiet. Plus you have other customers to attend to. Go already!" Takamiya complained.

"Oh, your right!" She got close to his ear. "I'll entrust princess to you, Takamiya-kun."

"Just go already."

"Bye~!" The girl twirled away.

Takamiya sighed in exhaustion. Then looked back at Kagari with a look of confusion.

"I don't know her."

"Really~?"

"Just kidding." She incinerated her straw. "It's more like I wish I didn't know her."

"Okay?"

She grabbed her bag and got up from her seat. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure~?"

* * *

(Scene change: Shopping store)

As of right now, Kagari was buying a lot of clothes and Takamiya was holding the bag. At first, he would have complained and make Kagari carry some, but he was stuck in his own head about what that girl had said.

Takamiya was soon brought out of his thoughts by a crying girl. He looked to his right to see that an older blonde-hair girl was trying to calm her down.

"Are you lost? Hey, hey, don't cry. I'll help you search." The older girl stood up. "Excuse me, is there a lost-child-seeking mother here?"

"Pft, how caring." A he looked away from the two, he felt someone approaching him. He quickly looked back to see the older girl was giving him a look of question.

"What?" The pulled out a rolled piece of paper and unrolled. The face of Takamiya was on the paper, saying that he was wanted. Then she looked at him. "What!?"

She had a dark smile on her face. "One wouldn't think one draws the bring right after one arrives. I did a good job."

"Is that some sort of riddle?"

"Onee-chan?" The little girl pulled on the blonde-haired girl outfit to get her attention.

She smacked her to the ground. "Out of my way, brat."

"Wow."

"I kept you waiting. Let's go to the next place."

"Hm?" Takamiya looked back at Kagari.

"Takamiya-kun." Kagari tried to warn him, but he was taken down to the ground.

"I'm luck today!"

"I getting real tired of this shit," Takamiya said as he was just about to explode.

"We kept you waiting Ai-chan. We chose so many." Kagari turned around to see a dark skin girl with silver-grey hair, and another with green eyes and fox ears.

...

...

...

"Don't just idle around. She's a crafting witch!"

Both of the girls took a step back.

"Mii-chan

"Ai!"

Both of the girls got into their combat outfits.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!** " Takamiya grabbed the blonde hair girl by the throat. " **FLASHING CATCACLYSIM!** " A series of explosion surrounded the girl as she screamed out in pain, leaving a light that blinding most of the people. Kagari took the chance to grab both of the girls behind her by the throat on them crashing through the ceiling. Takamiya pulled the little girl away from the falling debris.

As the flash of light disappeared, Kagari began to spread her fire around the three tower witches. Takamiya created a red and black wind tornado that brought in the fire and the tower witches. "Fusion bomb #6: raging blast." As Takamiya snapped his finger, the tornado exploded, sending the three into walls.

"Damn, I feel so fucking good." Takamiya stretched his body.

* * *

(One hour later)

"Koharu-chan!"

"Mama!"

The mother and daughter were reunited.

"Let's get out of here already."

Just like they began walking to their new destination.

* * *

(scene change: school gate)

"So this is our destination? The school?"

"It's the workshop."

"The fuck? This is the workshop." He looked at the school. "Why is it always schools!?" Takamiya just sighed as he just followed. They soon found their last destination, which is the Board Chairman's Office.

Kagari knocked on the door.

"Come in?" A voice inside said. The opened the door. "At last you came. Why would meeting him in the morning and coming back take more time than a snack break?" The seat was turned to show a woman with dyed red on the left side and light pink on the right, smoking a cigarette. "Ayaka, I got a call earlier. It was a complaint call from the shopping district. It was saying 'I want compensation because your tomboy and her friend drew a mysterious circle on the floor using fire.' I gave you a stern warning for the pierced floor of the clubroom building yesterday, right?" She put out her cigarette on the ash tray.

"I said 'don't rage on whatever comes in your way!'" She slammed her hands on her desk. "What comes next if a crafting witch goes around destroying stuff?"

"What in the world is happening right now. Can I get an explanation?"

"Ah, dear me." She looked at Takamiya. "It's our first time talking face-to-face like this, isn't it, Takamiya Honoka-kun?" He looked at her with confusion. "putting aside the complaint about my daughter, I heard about you wanting to learn magic from here. I asked you to come here today for that matter. The crafting tradition says, when subordinates take apprentices, the boss' line-up is needed." She put her hand across her heart. "I welcome you, Takamiya-kun. Welcome to the workshop."

"Okay. Wait? Daughter?" He looks at Kagari, then he looks back at Kazane. "Why me?

* * *

 **That's the end. I don't really have much to say honestly. just doing another chapter.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
